Speed Dating
by xXAngel AlliXx
Summary: Kagome is dragged to a speed dating event after a bad break up. To bad for kagome, the break up was a year ago and Sango's determination to get her 'back out there' is something to be feared. But Kagome's last 'date' might turn into to something.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

Speed Dating?

I sat at the table next to Sango, she looked to me and smiled. Sango thought this would be a great idea after my break up with Inuyasha.

There was four rows of five tables,we choose two of the first in a row anf i looked at the number 7 pinned to my shirt. I looked at sango who was number 6. She had just finished talking to lucky gentlemen number 3 who was now sitting in the seat across from me. A bored expression was clouding his handsome face and his suit looked nothing like anyone else clothes that i 'dated' here tonight. He looked at me with no intention of starting first, so i did.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Sesshomaru Tashio."

"Ummm... I'm looking fo-"

"Miss. Higurashi, I do not care about what you are searching for in a partner. I am simply here to fulfill a lost bet." I openly stared at the silver haired man infront of me. Not only was he blantenly rude, he doesnt care at all about the reason NORMAL people come to these things.

"Well Mr. Tashio, obviously your friend cares about you enough to make a bet he knew you would lose to force you to meet women. You should be thanking him, because other wise they would over look you for your complete disreguard of their feeling." The bell rang telling us that it had been three minutes otherwise call my ticket away from the stunned man. "Good bye and good luck Mr. Tashio." And with that said i was out of my seat already dragging my friend out of the building.

* * *

This is going to be a more updated story I promise! So plz review!

-Alli


	2. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Inuyasha.

* * *

I flagged down a taxi and was pushing Sango in the seat when someone grabbed my arm, i turned around to face Mr. Tashio who currently had a...well pissed off look for lack of a better word. We stared at each other hard for a moment before I spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Tashio?"

"This Sesshomaru damands to know why you, Miss. Higurashi think it is acceptable to make such accusations about myself." Mind went blank... did he really just say that? I blinked, he really did! That Ass!

"Well Mr. Tashio, what I said was true wasn't it? The reason your at a Speed Dating meeting is because you can't get a long lasting relationship started on your own because your to much of a selfish, uncaring bastard to think about a woman and what she thinks and feels. Do you understand now why I think my feelings are acceptable?"

"This Sesshomaru could care less about your feelings, Miko." And then he turned and started to walk away, but I wasn't finished yet.

"That is exactly what i mean Mr. Tashio, You wouldn't give a damn about her and you know it! Thats why dating doesn't work for you. I bet you couldn't even find a girl that could fall in love with you for who you really are behind that wall of money and damn ego." Mr. Tashio turned to look at me once more.

"Is that a challenge, Miss. Higurashi?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Tashio."

"If I win you have to work for me at Tashio corp."

"And if I win you have to marry her threw human law."

"Argeed?"

"Agreed" said and I was about to climb in the taxi when he told me the last piece of our deal. "Oh and Miss. Higurashi," I stopped to look at him and he leaned over to whisper something in my ear. "That girl will be you." Mr. Tashio then smirked and left me frozen in place half in a taxi staring after his retreating form.

* * *

Im back sry i didnt up date sooner had no computer in ohio. but im back again and ready to update!

-Alli


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Inuyasha.

* * *

The next day I found myself outside Tashio Corp, looking up at the massive building. I surprisingly enough have never been to this building even though my last 'boyfriend' a.k.a. No Good Cheating Bastard worked here. The lobby had a mordern look that had warm color accensts, amazing different from Sesshomaru's personality. Then again he could always hire a good decorator.

"Hello,can I help you?" I turned aroung to be greeted by a tall blonde with a cheerful personality.

"Umm ... HI I have an appointment with Mr. S. Tashio, Head of this company." I gave her a cheeky smile and she smiled back before looking at records.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Tashio has no appointments today." She smiled at me, thinking she would hopefully get me to leave.

"How dare you tell Sesshomaru's new girlfriend no! I demand you let me see him now, I wanted to surprise him." I sturnly told the stunned girl.

"Of course you can go up Miss. I'm sorry to have keep you waiting. Top floor, Again I'm sorry."

"Its alright Miss. Allyson." And with that I left to the elevator. After a fifteen minuet ride with people getting off and on, I finally arrived on his floor. I walked to the main personal assistant in the middle of the large sitting area. My best friend looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Kags."

"Hey Sango, can I get in Sesshomaru's office?" Sango smirked at my evilness and tillted her head towards the hallway behind her.

" All the way down the hall, last door on the right. He's in a meeting right now but his office should be open. Go wild just don't tell him I told you where it was."

"I won't. Thanks Sango." I walked down the hall, and notice it was decorated the same way as the lobby. It had six doors, one of which was a board room that was windows on the side with hallway and the outside along with a flat screen tv a computer and place to set out food. The other rooms were closed so i couldn't see i them but rooms all had glass walls on the side of the hallway.

The end of the hallway was double doors that were oak wood, come to think of it all the doors were oak wood but what made them intresting was that there was a battle or war on each one of them, always a different battle or another view point. Sesshomaru's door had a dog demon in his true form standing in front of a long forgotten castle. Sesshomaru's office was a little different from what hung on the walls of his building. Two swords hung on either wall of his office they were idenitical except the fact that one handle was more worn then its brother.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Ugh, that was not the voice I was expecting.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and i hope you all continue to do so. Thanks for everything :)

_-Alli_


	4. His Office

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4 - His Office

* * *

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Ugh, that was not the voice I was expecting. I tossed my midnight black hair over my shoulder, while I walked to Sesshomaru's oak wood desk. His large desk chair was like sitting on a cloud. I stared at the black haired half demon in the doorway. Inuyasha was dressed in a dark green button down, with black dress pants, a smirk planted on his face when he noticed me looking him over. But that smug look wouldn't be staying for long.

"None of your business Inuyasha, I have nothing to explain to you. So why don't you leave?" My voice was stern and uncaring, my face void of all emotion. His smug look fell for a moment before reappearing suddenly.

"Come on Kagome, we both know that you miss me, I've been gone for a year."

"Ha, you have to be kidding me; this has been the best year of my life. I went to America for a semester of school, then to England with Sango for six months, and I am currently in a new relationship. I haven't thought about you in a year." Of course I was lying on that last part but he would never know that.

"The miko is right, Inuyasha, Kagome does not have to tell you anything. She and I have an important meeting so leave." Sesshomaru said out of nowhere. Inuyasha just mumbled a little bit about his brother being an ass and slammed the door.

"Now miko," Sesshomaru looked me straight in the eye, "how did you get into my office?" And I just broke out in giggles as Sesshomaru silently watched.

* * *

I really am going to try and update more, Im sorry i havent in a while. More to come today!

_-Alli_


	5. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5 - Perfect

* * *

"Now miko," Sesshomaru looked me straight in the eye, "how did you get into my office?" And I just broke out in giggles as Sesshomaru silently watched. I composed myself and stared at Sesshomaru, who was stylishly dressed in an Armani suit with a blood red dress shirt and silver tie. I smiled, his stylist had good taste.

"I have my ways Maru." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, I was utterly happy with how the day was going so far.

"Maru?" Sesshomaru questioned my choice of a nickname as he walked towards me.

"Yes." He offered me his hand.

"Do you think this Maru, as you say it, is perfect?" I laughed as we walked towards the door.

"Hell no, Maru; we all know your far from perfect in moral aspects Mr. Killing Perfection."

"You are correct as far as morals go but in other aspects you are wrong, Miss. Higurashi." We stopped at the door where Sesshomaru lifted my hand to his lips and placed a small kiss there. "Allow me your company at dinner tonight?"

* * *

Please Read and Review I would love to know what you think.

_-Alli_


	6. the good and bad company

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! :(

Chapter 6: the good and the bad company

* * *

"Allow me your company at dinner tonight?" I stared into his golden eyes; they seemed to pour out his hope so his handsome face could remain emotionless.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio but I have already made plans for the night." I smiled apologetically.

"It fine Miko, but do not make plans for tomorrow." Sesshomaru said in his sexy deep voice. I blushed and said of course not. Sango stood at the end of the hall and called down to us.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio but she's mine for the night, come on Kags!" I started walking towards my best friend when Sesshomaru grabbed my arm.

"Hold on Kagome, I have something for you." He reached for my right hand and pulled out a bracelet. The bracelet was silver with a crescent moon shaped pounded into the metal. It was simple and elegant just like the man who gave it to me. "It's to protect you from other demons during the time our bet is happening." With tears in my eyes, I stared at the bracelet and said thank you at which he said 'hn'. I turned and walk as fast as I could to the waiting Sango. When we got on the empty elevator I slid to the floor and cried.

* * *

That was only Part One of this chapter I havent decided if i want to make it three parts or two. Well anyway read and review thanks for reading.

_-Alli_


	7. The Good and The Bad Company-Part 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: The Good and The Bad Company- Part 2

* * *

When we got on the empty elevator I slid to the floor and started to cry. The last person I accepted a gift from died the next day.

"Sota." I whispered. Sota died in a car accident the day after Christmas, a drunk driver killed him. Everything changed after my little brother's death. So I turned to Inuyasha, my best friend, to help make me feel better I ended up dating that asshole for 3 years, and well you can see how that worked out.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango's voice laced with worry filled my head. I rubbed my tears away and stood up.

"Yea, I'm fine now."

"Did he remind you of…"

"Yea, Sota." I sighed "So about our plans it's only 5:30, let's go to the bar. I need a drink." What's in the past can stay there.

* * *

We were at the bar till 9 at night when we decided to go home. The taxi took us to Sango's apartment first, then my loft. I paid the fair, walking into my apartment building and up the brightly lit stair case.

I got to the top floor walked to my door. I didn't exactly live in the best neighborhood so I always looked for signs of trouble. From what I could see there were none. So I unlocked my door and went in, everything was like usual.

I placed my coat on the rack beside me and my keys on the small table near that. Walking down the small hall that opens up to see my living room and dining room, I turned to my right to make dinner in the kitchen. I moved towards the small sink to wash my hands when it happened.

He covered my mouth with his left hand and held a knife to my neck with the other.

"Stay away from Sesshomaru, Kagome." A man's deep voice rumbled in my ear. "He's not good for you, so stay away from him or else." I moved my head enough to bite down on his hand. The man let me go yelling in pain.

"Why should I stay away from Sesshomaru?" I turned around to glare at the masked man.

"That hurt you stupid BITCH." He screamed at me. "You want to know why to stay away from him?" He questioned me as he walked towards me. I took a step back only to walk into the counter, I was cornered. He kept stepping towards me till he was an arm's length away. The last thing I remember was the splitting pain.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. **Camila Anderson** I'm trying to take what you said into consideration, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

_**- Alli**_


	8. I Am Worried

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note – Starts off following Sango!

Chapter 8: I am worried!

* * *

Sango sat up in bed; she sat up for an hour after Kagome left in the taxi for a text from the drunken girl, but one never came. It was not unusual for Sango to get a text the next morning from Kagome telling Sango she got home but forgot to text but this morning there was no message. Sango decided that if she didn't get a text or call by lunch she was going to tell Sesshomaru to check on Kagome for her.

Sango smiled evilly in the mirror while gazing at her outfit. She knew Sesshomaru checking on best friend would totally piss Kagome off. Especially if Kagome wasn't all dolled up to win the bet those two had going on.

Sango was thinking this as she walked off the elevator to her floor; she waltzed down the halls to her boss's office. The glass hallway gave her reflection a darker appearance. Before Sango even walked in front of his door, he called 'Come in.', she opened the door to see Mr. Tashio sitting on the edge of his desk a phone up to his ear.

"Yes Father, I am bringer her tonight. Yes Mother, Izayoi? You will tonight. Goodbye." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and looked up at Sango. "Yes?"

"Kagome hasn't call or text me last night when she got home, if she doesn't check with me by lunch will you go check on her for me?" Sango asked politely.

"Yes, but why does this cause you concern?" Sesshomaru asked in return, his face still void of emotion.

"She doesn't exactly live in the best neighborhood."

"Where-."

"Moxham." After Sango had finished she could have swore she saw worry flood the eyes of the ever blank face. It seemed her boss had a heart after all or maybe just a soft spot for Kagome. Sango turned and left the way she came, still a little worried about her best friend.

* * *

Authors Note – We will now follow Sesshomaru around… Yay!

It was now 11:48 A.M., He could hear Sango running down the hall. And only watched as she threw open his door ran to his desk where she slammed her hands.

"You have to go check on Kagome. She hasn't contacted me at all." Sesshomaru was already up and at the door when he turned his head and asked if she was coming. They made it downstairs and out the main doors when Sango asked, "Should I get a taxi?"

"No, where does she live?" He asked sternly.

"Well 422 Jace St. Apartment A5 but-."

"Give, this Sesshomaru her key." Sango handed her boss her keys.

"It's the neon green one with the black 'K' on it." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Tell the lobby receptionist to call my car. Tell Jaken, my driver, to take you to my father's house. On my orders, I will meet you there with Kagome." After those last words he was gone.

Sesshomaru was already at Kagome's apartment in 3 minutes because of his demon powers. His heart was beating fast but not because on the exercise, but for fear of what could have happen to Kagome. He walked to the top floor of her complex; the door was shut with no sign of forced entry. He turned the doorknob which should have been locked. The door swung open there was the scent of two humans, one was Kagome, and one was unknown. A light breeze came through the door way only carrying one scent: blood, more importantly Kagome's blood. The scent was strongest from the first room on the right. On the floor of that room was Kagome a puddle of blood around her head and neck. All Sesshomaru saw next was red flood his vision.

* * *

I'll update soon, Promise! Read and Review!

- Alli


End file.
